Modern Myth
by Kireania
Summary: Things could never work. He knew this but he still thought he had time. Sometimes mythology has a more modern interpretation. Gideon POV GideonxReid Attempt at Angst.


Modern Myth

Kireania

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of this. This is purely for my amusement. The song is Modern Myth by 30 seconds to Mars. And the characters belong to who ever invented them aka not me.

Warnings: Mature themes and angst. Oh and Slash too. GideonxReid

I can feel his hands everywhere. He's on me, in me. He is me. That's how I know this is what I can't be feeling. He wasn't supposed to get this close to me; he wasn't supposed to be able to slip under my skin. Those eyes can't haunt my dreams, I can't allow him to. He is too much like those creatures of mythology. Creatures known as Incubi, deadly beauty the only weapon they need.

He is my incubus and I can't stay with him for that sole reason. I doubt even with all of his genius he could understand this, I know he won't for this is something that can only be learned the hard way.

Did we create a modern myth  
Did we imagine half of it  
What happened then, a thought for now

I run my hands over his pale skin. I hear his breath hitch in his throat. He has always been so sensitive, always needed to feel with entire being. He needs me, I can tell just by the way he shakes when my lips trace over his baby skin, my lips rough and chapped against him causing little sparks to lace through his blood. I know he feels this, he has told me so. He tells me everything. I grasp a small part of his skin between my teeth, the pain laces with the pleasure he feels and a whimper escapes him.

He is never the aggressor here, he is too scared that I will run or back away. Heh I guess he does know me well enough to know that that thought is indeed true. I would have run sooner had he pushed, but he didn't so I fooled myself into believing that I could continue this for as long as I wanted without falling.

But even with all my experience I couldn't foresee how I would drown in him. I couldn't predict my own need to have him getting to a point where it was obvious to everyone what was going on. Hotchner confronted me today; I had been expecting it, dreading it actually. But what was I to think when I blew up without reason a few days ago when some harlot approached what was mine and rubbed herself against him without shame. Spencer had rejected her easily enough but my temper had been ignited and my team knows my tendencies well enough to know I don't get so obviously angry easily. I nip his already hard nipple in remembrance. His moan made me smirk.

I wasn't loud about it but I took the fake blonde to the side and when I left her she was trembling with fear and moving as far away from what was mine as she could in those CFMs. Reid looked at me with curiosity and accusation in his eyes. He didn't like me going behind him when he had already taken care of a situation but I hadn't been able to help myself…he is mine.

My eyes revealed my possessiveness and he had to look away before either of us gave ourselves away to the others more blatantly than what had just taken place. I stared at him a moment more before looking away and easily noting the glances that were traveling among the team. Silent communications confirming what they had just witnessed. I ignore them and walk in the direction we were originally heading, the parking lot isn't too far from where we had decided to eat that night. Reid had wanted some Italian food and the group had indulged him, he was after all viewed as the little brother with the large brain.

Garcia is with us tonight. And she holds Spencer back behind the group. She might be looked on as just a technical person but she is decent at picking up on things just like any other member of my team. And it seems she also has the guts to ask about what she has deduced. I don't need to watch them to know how my Spencer will react, he will stammer barely remember to keep his voice low and a blush will spread over his entire face and down his neck…my neck. Again I smirk at that thought, my Spencer. That is the truest and scariest thing that I have ever thought, and it was at that point that I know that I am in too deep. I know that I can't continue this if I am already this deep.

My mouth is drawing out the most intoxicating sounds from his throat right now. He is moaning my name, whimpering loudly, begging me to let him finish, he is doing everything he can to get me to let him release except for releasing his hands from the bed posts where I had told him to hold on to earlier. He is so very obedient.

The epiphany hits me like a brick wall but I show nothing. I just glance back at what I now realize is my one real weakness. I can't believe he even became such without me noticing it. I try and test my theory and imagine an unsub shooting him in what is probably a very likely situation…my breath is stolen from me and my knees almost give out from beneath me. The pain I felt from even that imagined scenario is great…more so than I have ever felt before.

That night I was rough on him. I needed to make sure he knew not to leave…even as my own mind thought of how I was going to escape. He was up and pacing for most of the next day and I watched him with smug satisfaction from my office.

Save yourself  
Save yourself  
The secret is out  
The secret is out

I knew what the reason was for Hotchner visiting my office this time. We didn't have a case, there was a more pensive look on his face than normal and he was hesitant. This was about what had happened a few days ago with that whore. I barely glance up from my paperwork when he enters, the glasses on my nose remaining in place as my head is tipped to read the fine print in the paperwork I had to keep up with.

His entire body language was tinged with apprehension; he was worried about how I would take the next few minutes.

"Jason, we have to talk."

I barely respond beyond looking up and giving a small nod before looking back down at my paperwork. He sighs and closes my office door behind him and then makes his way to my desk. I know he is serious and I respect that but I don't care what he has to say I already know what I am going to be doing seeing as I had come to a conclusion last night while I milked Spencer's body for the hundredth time.

"Jason?"

I finally look up at him and remove my glasses. Rubbing my eyes I sigh and wait for him to continue. And I don't have to wait more than ten seconds before he is talking. I hear words like unprofessional, indecent, demeaning and I hear questions like "How long?", "Who started it?", "What were you thinking?", "What about the age difference?" all these words came at me and I just sat there. Sitting there listening to my co-worker I suddenly realize that my original plan wouldn't work. It could never go back to just being…I needed a new plan. And it was one that I knew would hurt more than the original.

"Look Aaron it's all dealt with ok?"

I don't give him a chance to respond before I have my jacket and I'm leaving my office. I can't stay today. I'm not guilty but I have too much to set up. I have too much to plan for, too many issues to solve to worry about other people's problems.

I feel eyes on me. I know exactly who they belong to but I don't even glance his way. Again I have too many issues to deal with his questions. I know what I have to do and I must find my strength to do it.

He comes over later, after work…and his round of questioning by Hotchner. I can see he is frazzled. I can see that all he wants is a release…all he needs is me. But his entire posture changes when he sees my changes. He sees the boxes. He sees how little of my stuff is left outside of those boxes. His eyes instantly form a conclusion and I know he thinks I am running…and he is right but I am sure he thinks I will take him with me.

He tries to argue with me. But that is how we ended up in bed. How I ended up pulling those breathy whines and loud moans from his body. My mouth is over his again and I swallow those needy sounds before I give into them and do take him with me. I know I need him, he is everything to me…but I can't allow him to be dragged down by me. So I muster my strength back up and force myself to continue and I planned.

To buy the truth  
And sell a lie  
The last mistake before you die  
So don't forget to breathe tonight  
Tonight's the last so say good-bye

I milk him for his release until he can not even stay conscious. Four consecutive releases with just my hands, my mouth and our hips moving and then I enter him and steal another. He is so tight. His body meant to receive me. There is no other place that is meant for me alone. There is no where else like this. He is on his stomach, hips tilted up to the air, buttocks sitting on my lap and I create the rhythm that we both desire. I start off slow, sweet and loving but I can't keep that for long and he doesn't want me too. Within minutes of finding that sweet pace I am pounding in him, grunting with my pleasure and smirking at his. He has always been vocal and tonight it seems like he is louder than normal. I memorize his cries, his taste, and his feel. I memorize him.

The secret is out

The secret is out

He is coming for the fifth time and I know it will be the last for now. His eyes droop and he is out even before I pull my limp member out of his slick body. I give in for a moment and just watch him. But my moment comes and goes before I am off the bed and continuing with the work that I had started the moment I got home. There is not much left to do.

The secret is out

The secret is out

I have loaded up most of the boxes that I am planning on taking into my car. There really isn't much that I'd like to keep. I'm running for a reason after all. I get a feeling that it's about time to go and check on Spencer. And sure enough when I walk in there he is slowly starting to wake up. He squirms like a child as he comes back to reality. I chuckle lightly at him before I cover his body again. I know he's sore and tired but I need him more tonight than I have ever needed him before. He tries to spout off some fact about how men my age didn't have the stamina that younger men did but my mouth covers his and he is helpless to resist. I have long since found out that he'd refuse me nothing. Tonight must be my good bye to save us both from being the other's destruction…the other's incubus. We are becoming a modern myth.

Good-bye

Good-bye

My hands travel over his still sweaty skin. He's still on his stomach so my hands are tracing over his spine and each spot my fingers touch my lips follow. I taste his sweat and it's almost as good as his release but not quite. My lips and tongue dance over every vertebrate easily drawing whimpers from that swollen mouth.

Good-bye

Good-bye

I need to taste him in a place I hadn't yet introduced him too. But if I am to be strong enough to leave tonight then I must know him there. My hands are on the familiar territory of his ass. He pushes against my hands wanting them to stretch him but I want something else.

Good-bye

Good-bye

I can feel his body tense under me as my tongue swirls around his entrance. He isn't sure whether or not he likes what I am doing but he has like most everything so far so he trusts me. His body relaxes and my tongue starts jabbing itself into his opening with fervor and determination. I need admittance.

Good-bye

Good-bye

I am in. The taste explodes on my tongue. I can taste my last release inside of him and it's a mixture of tastes but it's amazing. One that I'm glad to have waited for. I would never be able to leave him had I tried this before; I can already feel the addiction starting and I am starving for more. He cries out as my wet tongue jabs his internal muscles, his walls are contracting and I moan a little, the vibrations causing a cry of need to be released from his panting mouth. I will make him make sounds he never thought he could.

Good-bye

Good-bye

It doesn't take long for him to be keening and wailing my name. It seems like I'm not the only one to be a new addict to this. Spencer is thrusting back on my tongue calling out loudly for more, screaming that he needs me. Begging me to finish it. A sound caught halfway between a sob and a wail break me. I pull away and am instantly flipping him over while he throws his own legs up over my shoulder.

Good-bye

Good-bye

I pause right before I enter him. I just stare down at him for a moment and he just stares back up at me. I can't tell whether he knows why I'm doing this or not but I break the trance and make my way into his body. His muscles had tightened up a bit since our last session but he savors the burn and I can see it in his eyes, he is silently asking me to keep going. It's hard to start this time but I do and it's at a pace I know neither of us will be able to keep at for long. It's the most brutal fucking I'd ever given him and he's loving it.

Good-bye

Good-bye

Tears are running down his face and his hands are back to grasping the head rest of my bed. I don't know why he's crying but he's not asking me to stop so I don't. My hands are fisted beside his body and my eyes are suddenly clenching shut. I want this to last longer, I need it too but the sight of him is just too damn enticing to watch.

Good-bye

Good-bye

I didn't even notice the change in where his hands were. But suddenly I felt one hand cupping my face and the other intertwining with my right hand. I'm so far gone in this pleasure that I grip his left hand and lean into his right. My eyes open and rest on his eyes at a whispered plea of my name. My thrusts become harsher and for a moment he breaks the eye contact but those glazed over eyes are back on mine soon enough. We are both reaching our limits now. And I know it will happen on the next few thrusts.

One…

"Ja…Jason" He gasps my name.

Two…

"Jason…I…I…" He can't finish and I don't want him too.

Three…

"JASON I LOVE YOU…" He says it and we are coming. It's the hardest release either of us has ever had and in the midst of it I hear myself growl. I growled the one thing I swore I'd never say. I called him mine. He was always mine but now I said it aloud…I made it real.

I wanted to ask if he heard me but once again he is out. His body couldn't stay awake so I had the pleasure of staring at his flushed face and swollen lips one last time without those deep eyes judging me, analyzing me…needing me…drowning me.

I leave the outfit I had worn that day on the bed next to him along with my night clothes. But it isn't long that I stay naked before I am once again dressed. I look out my window. The sun is just starting to peak out from the horizon. I have to go.

I stand next to him for a moment. I can't touch him…I know I'd lose my strength so I turn and leave.

I grab the last box and chuck it into the back of my truck before opening my car door. On the passenger seat rests my prized possession. The shirt that I stole from Reid the very first night he let me have him. The first night that I had found out what it felt like to drown in pleasure.

I start my truck up and I am down my street and on the highway before I even take one backwards glance. I don't know where I'm going but I know that if I am to truly drown then I can't bring the best thing to ever happen to me down as well. I will save him even though I doubt I can be.

Good-bye

He is waking up right now. Reaching for me on what used to be my side of the bed. But all he finds is the outfit and night clothes I left behind. He will cry. He will scream. He will hunt. He will suffer. But in the end he will realize that modern myths can never be.


End file.
